


skin to skin

by hellabaloo



Category: Hawaii (2013)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo
Summary: Eugenio forgets he’s allowed to touch, now.





	skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeats/gifts).



> A very happy Yuletide to you!! Your pimping convinced me to watch this movie last year and I'm glad I finally got this written for you :)

For weeks, Eugenio’s hands itched with the temptation to reach and touch Martín. All he wanted was to make sure Martín was real and solid beneath his fingertips. The same Martín that as an eager and horny teenager Eugenio hadn’t let himself admit he’d jerk off to in the shower. When Martín showed up on his doorstep again weeks ago, Eugenio didn’t even try to lie to himself that it was Martín he was imagining digging his blunt fingernails into Eugenio’s hips as he held him down and swallowed his dick. He kept it to himself because he couldn’t get a read on Martín enough to flirt, and it’s not something you casually share with the childhood friend you only recently reconnected with. 

He’d watched him through the wavy, frosted glass of the shower and been so tempted to find out what Martín would do if he stepped in. Eugenio has _wanted_ for so long and not done anything about it that now he feels awkward trying to start. Like he’s trained himself in self-denial, indulgence has become an unthinkable luxury.

And now, Eugenio forgets he’s actually allowed to touch. 

Martín will turn his head suddenly and catch Eugenio staring at the strip of soft belly that’s exposed as he reaches up to fix the wiring of a light socket that’s been out for years. (Eugenio tries to tell him he doesn’t have to help around the house anymore, but Martín just smiles and shrugs and goes back to slowly fixing Eugenio’s uncle’s house bit by bit.) Eugenio will try to play it off like he just happens to be looking at something on the bookshelf just behind Martín. He smirks with a particular tilt to his lips that Eugenio is quickly learning holds a dirty promise Martín will absolutely be following through on. 

Or Eugenio will move around Martín who’s boiling water in the cramped kitchen for a fresh cup of mate and unconsciously move to place his hand on Martín’s hip, only to catch himself out of habit with his fingers barely brushing the soft, worn cotton of Martín’s t-shirt. Before, Eugenio would, just for an instant, imagine what it might be like if he could continue the motion, finish reaching out and place a casual hand on Martín. And then he’d come back to himself, draw his hand reluctantly back and pretend like nothing had happened.

But now?

Eugenio can touch and there’s something that’s stopping him. 

Martín, on the other hand, has clearly had enough of Eugenio and his longing looks and aborted attempts at physical affection and one afternoon mutters, “Fuck this,” and takes Eugenio by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. 

“Martín. What the—”

“Shut up, would you?” Martín says, rolling his eyes as he pushes Eugenio down onto the bed and leans down to kiss him. It’s all tongue and no skill, but it’s like a dam breaking.

Suddenly, Eugenio is running his hands up and down any part of Martín he can get his hands on, squeezing when he gets to his hips and raking the tips of his fingernails along the defined muscles in Martín’s arms. He wants nothing more than to map the planes of Martín’s body and spend the entire length of golden summer afternoons out in the pool so he can see how the water runs off Martín. Eugenio feels a spike of arousal as Martín dips one hand beneath Eugenio’s shirt and the other squeezes his thigh. Martín sucks at Eugenio’s neck and scrapes his teeth against the sensitive flesh. 

Eugenio pushes Martín away and takes his glasses off and lets them drop to the floor. He pulls off his shirt and goes in to help Martín take his off, before starting to work on his pants. In between kisses, Martín and Eugenio manage to get their clothes off and collapse in a tangle of limbs onto the bed. 

Martín rakes his fingers through the short scruff of Eugenio’s beard and Eugenio loves the slight pressure on his jaw and the spark in Martín’s eyes and the sly smile the quirks the edges of his mouth. 

“Do you know how much I’ve wanted to feel your beard on my thighs as you go down on me?” he says and if Eugenio wasn’t completely hard before he definitely is now. He groans and kisses Martín hard on the mouth before kissing his way down his chest. Eugenio manhandles Martín so that their positions have reversed and his hands can wander up and down to Martín’s thighs. He savors the sensation of Martín’s work-roughed hands on his neck. 

Eugenio pulls Martín’s boxers down and takes a moment to admire Martín’s uncut dick, his mouth watering at the thought of its weight on his tongue. He works his way along Martín’s dick, licking and sucking, letting his beard drag against the soft, sensitive skin. Above him, Martín muffles a groan with his fist and Eugenio can’t help but feel smug pride at that. He jacks Martín almost lazily, luxuriating in the slide of velvet skin against his palm. 

Eugenio works his way back up the length of Martín’s body, who drags him in for a kiss by the chin when he’s close enough. In a sudden move, Martín hooks a leg around Eugenio’s flips their positions. Eugenio laughs at Martín’s satisfied look at how he’s maneuvered them so easily and leans up for a kiss. 

Martín thrusts against Eugenio and they work to establish a rhythm. Eugenio revels in the friction of Martín's spit-slicked cock against his boxers and he’s almost embarrassed he can feel his orgasm building already, but he’s too engrossed in watching Martín’s forehead wrinkle in concentration. Martín leans down and kisses Eugenio as his thrusts speed up and the room is filled with quiet sounds of their breathless gasps and the bed straining under their combined weight. 

Martín reaches down and finally pulls down Eugenio's boxers, just far enough to get his cock out and lets the waistband sit under the swell of his ass. Wrapping his calloused hands around both of their dicks, Martín pumps a few times, not bothering to add any more spit or stop and grab lube. It's rough, almost too rough, but Eugenio shivers as Martín reaches the tip of his dick and twists. He catches his lip at the sight of Martín’s open, wet mouth as he feels himself come as Martín slowly pumps his hand up and down and milks Eugenio’s orgasm out of him. Eugenio reaches down and adds his hand to Martín’s and it’s not long before Eugenio feels Martín shudder in his hand and then the wet, hot stripes of come on his stomach. 

Martín collapses, and rolls over to the other side of Eugenio. The late afternoon light slants into the room and Eugenio takes a moment to listen to the silence. He turns his head to look at Martín, only to find Martín already watching him. Eugenio smiles and reaches out to trace his fingers along Martín’s jaw. There’s some rough stubble there, but it’s not unpleasant. 

Maybe, for the first time since Martín showed up at Eugenio’s doorstep, the silence between them doesn’t stretch filled with everything they haven't said. 

Eugenio savors the moment and lies in comfortable silence with Martín, both smiling at each other..

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [on tumblr!](https://historiograph.tumblr.com)


End file.
